thirdagerpfandomcom-20200215-history
Undead
Undead are a widely spread variety of creatures who's souls were called back to their bodies after death- or in a few cases, the conciousness's of them without the soul- and are associated with a particular brand of energy which separates them from revived creatures or flesh golems. Due to the particulars of the magic, there is even a form of undead which was never alive in the first place (a variety of death elemental) Particulars Undead follow a set of many rules, binding the kind of undead, their sentiences and other things of the sort. this part of the page will detail information known about them. Souls and undeath Undead are creatures that have either had their souls returned to their bodies without the consciousness's, or the consciousness's without the souls. On a rare occasion, (usually a vampire) it is possible for them to retain both, though this will typically result in mild to intense insanity. Forms of undeath Types of revival Reanimation (necromancy) Reanimation, or necromancy, is the artificial use of magic to force a soul to return to its already dead body. Typically, the undead is then bound to the will of the necromancer and forcibly controlled. Possession sometimes, an entity capable of splitting its soul into multiple pieces will put a part of its soul in a body. Other times, a ghost without a body can inhabit a dead one. This is known as possession- Reanimation with a soul not of the creatures own. Return If a soul is for some reason unable to disperse into the ether, then occasionaly they can be locked inside of the body when the consciousness had already faded. This results in the most common form of undead- Shambling, directionless, highly agressive and mindless. Vampirism a more rare form of undeath is Vampirism, which is caused when a body is saturated with the blood of a vampire prior to death. It is the only way for an undead body to keep both its consciousness and soul, though usually it is inflicted with minor insanity. Lichdom Varieties of Undead Undead have a great variety in type of undead as well as ressurection technique. Skeletal Skeletal undead are a variety of undead who have their souls intact and have undergone a complicated necromantic ritual which involves salting the body and burning away the flesh with Magefire Zombified Zombified undead are the most common form of undead, as well as having the most personal variety. Later on, a seperate page on all the different varieties will be made, but for now, they are a form of undead that was ressurected without ritual or incident. Their flesh rots but does not fall off usually, but any damage done to them does not heal ever. Their souls can easily be removed by cutting their bodies open. Ghost a Ghost is a soul which did not disperse after the body was already lost. Technically a Vampire as they keep both their souls and consciouscnesses. They are incredibly hard to bind to somebodies will, but are extremely powerful as their souls were condensed enough to retain material form, Resulting in a powerful magic caster. Shades a Shade is a soul which was bound into its body while the body was destroyed. Unlike ghosts, Shades souls were in their bodies as they were being destroyed, leaving behind psychic residue which formed into the Shades. They are much easier to bind to the will of a necromancer as their souls were preserved not through resilience but by powerful psionic residue. Independant shades, however, are immensely powerful beings who can draw upon pure rage to power their combat. vampire a Vampire is a powerful and deadly Creature which is fully independant, and is the only Undead (except perhaps the ghost) which could retain both consciouscness and its Soul. They are much more powerful then they were in life, and are skilled magic-users. When resurrected, they resurrect with no blood in their veins. By draining humanoids blood, they are able to create Vampiric blood, but this is very slow (five humans full of blood will make only a single pound of Vampiric blood). They are typically slightly sadistic, a personality flaw caused by the circumstances of their rebirth- a vampire is created when a living creature is killed with its veins filled with vampiric blood. Vampires have sharpened canines able to inject their blood into their victims. Lich Liches are necromancers who sacrificed their souls for immortality. Incredibly hard to do, it is the result when a powerful necromancer ritualistically commits suicide. If things go according to plan, they will become extremely powerful immortal undead. Mummified Mummified undead are similar to zombies, but were created with more ritualistic requirements met. They typically retain more of their sentience. Spirits Spirits are Necromanced souls who never were able to return to their bodies. After a long time bound to a necromancer but unable to manifest itself, the Psionic backlash caused by the necromancers death gave the spirit enough power to manifest itself.